Whose Line, HP Style!
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: Just like the Name says Whose Line Is It Anyway? Harry Potter style!
1. Party Quirks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Who's Line is it Anyway?

  


Before we begin I want to tell you something, I guess my Assassin Bob story was a flub, huh? Yee-Yup, as I expected, as getting no reviews at all means one of two things; one, it was soooooooo good that no one could say how good it was, or two, it sucked. Please tell me which. Well, now is the fateful moment you've all been waiting for..................... The Story!

  


"Hello and Welcome to a special episode of Who's Line Is It Anyway? Today's episode will feature, The Jack of All Trades, Harry Potter! Who's a Bad Boy, Draco Malfoy! The only girl on this Cast, Hermione Granger! Tall, Dark, and None of the Above, Ronald Weasly! And I'm your host for Today Lord Brocktree! This is the show where points don't matter, just like the future of UPN, who cares?"

"Now our first game is Party Quirks! Hermione will be our host and the other three have odd quirks written down on cards that they've never seen before, I'll ring the door bell to let someone in."

"To spike the punch or not to spike the punch that is the question." said Hermione.

Ding-dong!

"Oh yes hello!"

"Oh! Nice be meeting you it is! Yes yes!" Must act like Yoda getting increasing drunk! "Is that beer over there?" asked Harry Potter.

"Why yes it is."

Ding-dong!

"Hello!"

"Caw! Caw, caw, caw!" yelled Ron. Must act like a crow trying to get past a Scarecrow.

"Err... ok."

Ding-dong!

"Hello, and welcome my party!"

"Hello and I'm very pleased to meet y-" said Draco as he began to shake, "You got the stuff? I got the money." asked Draco. Must act like he has multiple personalities.

"I don't know what your talking about, oh hello!"

"Dance hic you want hic to? With the force hic dance hic good hic can I."

"I dunno Yoda getting Drunk."

Ding!

"CAW CAW CAW!" yelled Ron as he pushed her forward while hiding behind her.

"Stop it Mr. Crow!"

"Not quite it yet, what are crows afraid of?"

"Scarecrows! Stop it Mr. Crow trying to get past a scarecrow!"

Ding!

"Are you ready to do the hit?" as he said that he began to shake, "Uh, hi, uh-hic!"

"Get out of here Mr. Multiple Personalities!"

Ding!

"More Who's Line Is It Anyway? When we get back!"


	2. Scenes from the Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Whose Line.

  


Well thanks to, err..... Mrs. Hrei-siesn for correcting me! Now on to the show!

  


"Hello and welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? The show here points don't matter, and remember, these people are payed professionals, don't try this at home, and if you do don't send me your crappy videos. A thousand points to everyone, but you'll never see it, just like the bathroom on the Enterprise, you never see it!"

"Well for our next game it will be Scenes From a Hat! "

Shuffles around in the hat, "Bad names for perfumes."

"You'll know you'll get lucky when wear _Ode to Pork."_ Said Draco.

"Nice pants, _The Smell of Denim_." said Hermione

Shuffles again, "What your dogs think and do when your gone."

All of them walk up, "Alright, twos are wild." said Harry as he shuffled an imaginary deck of cards.

"Unusual cases for the Ministry of Magic," I said.

"So you're saying the cat and the fidel ran away?" asked Ron as Harry stood by shaking his head yes.

"So your pizza was thirty minutes late?" asked Draco.

"Yes, yes!" said Hermione.

"Worlds Worst Catch Phrases."

"Ni-i-i-i-ice Pants." Yelled Hermione

"If people truly just spontaneously burst into song."

"Oh where has all the toilet paper gone? Oh where has it all gone?"

Harry and Ron walk out and grab Hermione and out her in the middle, "Niiiiccccceeee pants!"

"Hard Questions for mommy to answer."

"Mommy, what happens to the baby after the stork puts it there?"

"Ok we'll be right back to Whose Line Is It Anyway?"


	3. Dating Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

  


"Welcome back to Whose Line, the show where points don't matter. Yes they DON'T matter."

"Now our next game is lets make a date, each has a odd quirk or personality, each hoping to get picked by Hermione. Lets begin."

"Ok, contestant one, I like to shop if you could take me anywhere to shop where would it be?"

"Two men, two women trapped aboard a yacht, there would be you and me and another couple, what would we find? Danger, adventure all brought to you in a wacky comedy called _I love ya_!" Movie voice over.

"Err... ok, contest number, Hello!"

"Hello!" said Ron in a turkey gobble voice, A terrified turkey before Thanksgiving. "Gobble, gobble gobble gobble!" said Ron looking around a lot with his hand dangling under his chin..

"Ok, number two I love holidays-"

"YAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Ron running around.

"Number three. Hello!"

"Hello, Hello!" said Draco in two different voices, a pair of jealous redneck twins.

"Hi, err.. Hi!"

"Hi, hi! You stay out of this! No you!"

"I like vacations, where would you take me?"

"Probably somewhere near Charleston, South Dakota. There's not even a place called that! Oh yes there is! Shut up! You!" said Draco as he stared at Ron.

"Gobble, gobble!"

"Leave him alone! Oh, shut up!"

"Hmm... number one. Describe you're perfect evening."

"One lone candle, one lone man, on a date, hey you wanna go on a date? Sure! They didn't know what was coming!"

"Ok, number two! I believe in fortune, if you could make a wish-"

"YAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Number three, do you have any relatives?

"No I don't. Oh just deny it! Oh alright, I'll have to say my brother. Why thank you!" Draco acted like he pulled out a banjo, "Nee, nee, nee, near! Oh you have to play that!" Draco acted like he pulled out a knife and stabbed Ron and started to pluck him.

BUZZ!

"Ok Hermione, would you like to guess who they are?"

"No, not really Lord Brocktree, I'd like to drink a Butterbeer if it's all the same to you. I'm completely in the fog, number one is a movie voice over?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess at number two. He thinks he's a turkey?"

"He is a turkey, a terrified one before Thanksgiving."

"And Draco is the Hillbilly family from Deliverance?"

"Um, no. Close he's a pair of jealous redneck twins."

"How did I not get that?"

"I don't know. Back soon for Whose Line Is It Anyway?


	4. Hoe Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Whose line.

  


"Well Harry's won so now on to everyone's favorite game, Hoe-down! What is a suggestion for a secret you'd like to keep that way."

"Your mother is a drunk!"

"Ok, your mother is a drunk Hoe-down! With Laura Hall on the Piano!"

"Well I knew Draco's mother, yes I must tell the truth,

When she was nursing Draco her milk was ninety proof!

She lied to keep that habit she didn't know what to do,

But if you're baby looked like that you'd be drink'n too!" sung Ron.

Everyone laughed and Draco looked smug.

"Let me tell ya something that happened just to me,

My momma started drink'n when I was just three!

Now I shouldn't let this secret dawn,

But my momma started drink'n when she married Ron!" I said.

"My mom drinks a lot, I know that isn't strange,

but her behavior gets really really strange!

She acts like she's from somewhere else, maybe even Venus,

Oh and by the way Ron has a little penis." sung Draco.

Everyone laughed harder at Ron.

"Oh boy this hoe-down is take'n mighty long,

I am tired of this blood song!

Harry gets to sit and rest,

because his penis is very large behind the desk!" sung Hermione.


	5. Credits

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even my name, (pen-name at least) that's Brain Jacques (jock-ES)

  


"Ok, Harry, I want you to read the credits like an angry school-bus driver."

"Dan! Dan Patterson get the Hell off that fat-censored- Drew Carey!"

"Bad Tom Parks!" said Harry as he turned around acting like he had a stick and was hitting him.

"DO NOT EAT THE SEATS LORD BROCKTREE!"

"Don' jump out the back Ray Miller! OW! That would hurt!"

  


Thank you for reading my story! I feel special! And those are real men in the credits.


End file.
